


Find Her

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Drunken Night [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Find Her

After realizing what you had, you just stared at the phone in your hands, not even really seeing it. You jerked from your thoughts when Dean texted back.

_You don’t think I don’t have the right to hear what my son’s name would have been?_

You read it, over and over. Part of you didn’t want to even reply- to turn the phone off, and only turn it on when you needed to reach him. However, a big part of you wanted to hold on tight to whatever connection the pair of you were making. Swallowing, you moved to your bedroom to lay down and text him back.

* * *

Dean was mid-bite when you replied. Sam looked shocked. “Wow. I guess she really wants to talk.” He teased. “You _sure _there isn’t more between you two?”

“We didn’t talk for over a month, Sam.” He pointed out, rolling his eyes. “How could there be something more?”

“You’re jumping to write back. Since we left her apartment? You haven’t had a _single _one night stand, which, in that time span? Is more than shocking. It’s surpassed unbelievable.” Sam told him with a shrug. “It’s obvious that her claims are affecting you more than you’re letting on.”

Dean furrowed his brows at his brother. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He asked, reading your reply.

_How do I know you don’t plan to take it for your son with someone else? ;)_

He laughed to himself, shaking his head. Sam licked his lips. “Dude, your face lights up the _second _that damn phone goes off.” He pointed out, getting up and tossing his garbage. “What if she’s born, and it’s obvious that she isn’t yours?” Sam asked. It wasn’t that he was trying to rain on this very strange parade, but he was trying to be realistic.

“I’m not planning on being some daddy figure, Sammy.” Dean sighed. “This is purely to keep them safe.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” He shot back. “I know you. I can tell you already want to go back.”

“And what? What would I do there? Sleep on her damn couch, get a real job, and be the fucking Brady Bunch?”

Sam opted not to bother answering. It was turning into a fight, when that wasn’t his intentions. Sighing, he moved to the bathroom to grab a shower before crashing for the night.

* * *

Before you knew it, it was 3 in the morning. You’d moved to the living room and were watching TV Land reruns. Dean and you hadn’t stopped texting all night, except for when he said he was hopping in the shower. While he’d done that, you’d did some laundry, and had a snack. As soon as he had texted again, you were both back to it. It wasn’t even anything important, and you’d stopped talking about the baby awhile ago. You were replying to him at the moment, surprised at how friendly he was being.

_Shouldn’t you be getting your beauty sleep, Winchester? You need as much as you can get. Lol_

Hitting send, you chuckled and went back to watching the antics of Lucy and Ricardo.

Rolling over, Sam groaned at could tell Dean had a huge grin on his face just from the light of the damn cell phone. Grabbing a pillow, he threw it at him. “Go to bed!” He told him.

“Did you just throw a pillow at me?!” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sam moved to that he was propped up on his elbow. “It’s late. As in, closer to sunrise than sunset. You don’t like me driving Baby, and we need to head out in the morning. If it’s not the phone waking me up, it’s you, laughing. Shut the damn thing off, and get to sleep. Your girlfriend can wait.” With that, he laid back down and pulled his pillow over his head.

With a sigh, he let you know that his night was over.

_Sammy is throwing a temper tantrum, I’m headed to bed. Night!_

Hitting send, he put it on silent, and plugged it in before crawling under the covers himself. Within minutes, he was out.

* * *

“Dean!” Sam shook his brother, earning a death glare. “Get up. Now.”

Dean groaned. “What is your _problem_? You’re the one who told me to get some sleep!” He shot back, sitting up and pushing the covers aside. “Where’s the damn fire?”

Sam swallowed, not sure how to tell his brother this information. When he didn’t say anything, Dean looked up, clearly annoyed. “Before you read your texts…just…listen….” He held up the phone that only you had the number to, and loaded the voice mail.

_You have one saved message. First message._

_Sam? Fuck… I’m sorry I’m calling you. I know you hate me. I tried calling Dean, but he didn’t answer. Someone broke in. I’m hiding right now. I think they’re hunters. There’s too many of them right now. Shit! They’re in my room. _*silence*

**Male’s voice- ** _Well, look what we got here. Who you got on the phone?_

_No one! Please, just leave me alone._

**Male’s voice- **_Word is you got something growin’ in you that shouldn’t be, and the father is a hunter. Now, I’d kill you right here, but we need to deal with him as well. That him on the phone? *random noises* Winchester? Ah, fuck, voicemail. I got your demon slut. I’ll text you where to meet._ *click*

Dean stared at his brother before it hit him. Grabbing his phone, he saw a bunch of missed texts. He didn’t even open them, just saw the first parts.

_Night!_

_Dean? Are you there? I thi…_

_Fuck, come on. Answer yo…_

_Please, please! I’m begging y…_

_I keep calling, too. Ju…_

_Don’t let them ge…_

_I’m scared._

His jaw clenched, rage flashing across his face. “You better tell me that asshole fucking texted you.”

“Not yet.” Sam said quietly.

Getting up, Dean threw his phone, thankful that it didn’t break. “**_FUCK_**!” He yelled, running his hands through his hair.


End file.
